Style Guide
American Spellings Use American English spellings. Capitalization Normal conventions apply. Abilities Capitalize special abilities used by players. * Examples ** To dodge their attacks, Ye Xiu uses Aerial Fire. ** Ye Xiu has also formed many other tactical skills like the Spinning Spiderweb Formation. Do not capitalize generic movements like dodge or run. Areas Capitalize locations in the game of Glory. * Examples ** After they entered Frost Forest, they were surrounded by goblins. ** The two met up in the Arena to duel. Bosses Capitalize Boss when referring to a specific type (ie Wild, Hidden, or normal dungeon one). When referring to them in general, do not capitalize. * Examples ** There was a crowd around the Wild Boss Blood Gunner Yagg. ** Leveling by battling bosses was not an efficient way to go. Do not write as "BOSS". Classes Capitalize classes which appear in Glory. Hyperlink the classes to their corresponding page the first time they appear. * Examples ** Qiao Yifan switched from playing an Assassin to a Ghostblade. ** Before taking control of One Autumn Leaf, Sun Xiang used a Berserker. Glory Capitalize when referring to the game Glory. When referring to victory, do not capitalize. * Examples ** In the game Glory, Ye Xiu is recognized as a legend. ** He had played the game for years, yearning for glory. Seasons Always capitalize "Season" when referring to a season of the Glory Professional Alliance. The number of the season should be as a numerical digit. * Examples ** Prior to his Season 5 debut, Fang Rui participated at the Blue Rain training camp. ** Excellent Era debuted in Season 1 of the Glory Professional Alliance. Weapons Capitalize when referring to weapons which exist in-game. * Examples ** Wielding his Silver Weapon, he dashed forward to attack. ** Huang Shaotian was disappointed by the measly Orange Weapon given to him. Character Infobox Not all info must be filled in. Leave blank if not applicable. Adaptations Novel debuts should be written in the form "Chapter #". * Examples ** Correct: Chapter 12 ** Incorrect: Volume 1: Chapter 12 Manhua debuts should correspond with gravitytales. Animation debuts should hyperlink to the corresponding episode page of the wiki. Use the format Episode # in the infobox to easily do this, after replacing the numbers. Glory Information English names should be written as Name Name, as shown on gravitytales. Teams should link to their corresponding page. Specify how each relates timeline-wise to the character. If they are only applicable to a guild, link to the guild section of the team page. When multiple teams are applicable, order them oldest to newest from top to bottom. * Examples ** Correct: Excellent Era (Former) ** Incorrect: Excellent Era (former) Classes should link to their corresponding page. Specify how each relates timeline-wise to the character. Accounts should be specified how they relate timeline-wise to the character. If it is a god-level account, link to the "God-Level Account" page. Personal Information Birthdays should be written month date with proper suffix. No year should be included. Note that months are always capitalized. * Examples ** November 20th ** June 1st Height should be in centimeters. Place a space between the number and "cm". * Examples ** Correct: 177 cm ** Incorrect: 177cm Gender should be formal. Always capitalize when in the infobox. * Examples ** Correct: Male ** Incorrect: Boy Occupations should list every job they have ever held. If they are a captain or vice-captain, specify. If they had one of these roles in a team, place "eSports Player" above the role on separate lines. * Examples ** Correct: eSports Player Captain ** Incorrect: eSports Player; Captain Links In general, links should be added for the first mention on the page. Episode Pages An episode page includes "Summary" and "Characters" as separate headings. Though character names already appear (and are linked for their first mention) in the "Summary" section, character names should still be linked again under the "Characters" heading. Example: Episode 1 Tables Tables are special cases. When making a table, add links where applicable, not just for the first mention. Appropriate places for links in a table include: *Accounts (only for "God-Level Account") *Character Names *Classes *Team Names Links are not appropriate on the "Skills and Abilities" rating table. Numbers General Spell out digits 1-9, use numerical digits for all after unless a different rule applies. * Examples ** There were three players on the team. ** After defeating 14 foes, Ye Xiu took a rest. Always spell out a number if it starts a sentence. * Examples ** Fifteen soldiers marched down the path. Levels They should always be written in numerical digits. The word "level" should only be capitalized if it is starting a sentence (only when referencing levels in-game. This would not apply to the verb "to level" as in flatten). * Examples ** Lord Grim had just reached level 24. ** Level 20—the level at which they could change classes. Servers When referring to a specific server, capitalize the word "Server" and give the number as a numerical digit. When referring to servers in general, do not capitalize. * Examples ** He made a new account on the 10th Server. ** The game Glory started with only one server. Times When referring to times in game, for example records, write out in numerical digits. * Examples ** They broke the record with a time of 22:47.34. ** It took him 40 seconds to defeat the foe. References Always superscript references. If a link is available, hyperlink the reference to the source. Tenses Plot and summaries should be written in present tense. History includes info which happens before the first appearance of the character, thus it is in past tense. If a flashback occurs during the plot, that should be written in past tense. Otherwise, use your best judgement. Terms These are specific terms that exist in the universe of The King's Avatar. They should always be written this way, including capitalization. If multiple wordings apply, it is specified below. Titles * Four Master Tacticians * Golden Generation * God Additional Resources Skills and Abilities Rating Table * Tactics (战术) * Manipulation (操作) * Knowledge (意识) * Leadership (统率力) * Experience (经验) * Social Skills (人缘) * Consistency (稳定) * Opportunity Seizing (爆发) Category:Policies